Proposition
by tmntyyh
Summary: "At his declaration, Bruce howled with laughter and Steve never wanted to die from embarrassment as much in his life as that moment." Essentially, "Share" from Steve Rogers' point of view. Warnings are inside.


Title: Proposition

Summary: "At his declaration, Bruce howled with laughter and Steve never wanted to die from embarrassment as much in his life as that moment." Essentially, "Share" from Steve Rogers' point of view.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Tony...and Loki. Swears, drinking, slight violence, poor grammar, poor spelling, slight yaoi, flirting, and a dirty Captain America.

Side Note: For **Ashlyn Darke** who requested the same scene from Steve's perspective.

* * *

He honestly did not know why Tony had insisted on taking them all back up to his ruined Tower for drinks. He had declined the alcohol as politely as he could manage while his eyes swept over the rubble that made up the remains of his ugly building. He could feel his adrenaline wearing off and his body ached from the battle; his stomach was tender and throbbed with every step that he took. Bright blue eyes looked over at the younger, adopted brother of the God of Thunder, raising an eyebrow at the way that he sulked while Thor happily told stories. It was almost hard to believe that the scrawny demigod had caused so much trouble...but he was not stupid enough to actually think of the man as anything but crazed and power-hungry, vying for domination and control over them all.

"So," Tony said, cutting in on Thor's story as the blonde nudged his brother once more. The brunette was pouring himself his own drink and grinning at them all, making Steve ponder about whether or not the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist realized that his home was pitted with Loki-shaped dents and crumbling walls. "When are we going to get those shawarmas? I'm telling you guys, we need to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" Clint asked suddenly, getting the group's attention as he and Natasha sorted through his arrows for reasons unknown to the Captain. "Fury's going to throw a fit at all of the damage." That was very true and the blonde wondered just how he was going to tell the one-eyed man that they had demolished a good portion of the city while trying to keep it's civilians safe from Loki.

"Hey, we _saved_ the planet!" Tony snapped like a petulant child. throwing his arms into the air just like a child would do as well. "So, a few buildings were destroyed-"

"More like the entire city," Banner added and Steve turned his head to look at the thin scientist that was still looking a bit out of it from his transformation. Steve could not exactly blame him; it had to be an odd feeling having to get used to being back in your own body again. He knew that it was hard for him to even understand what was going on around him at times.

"So, Captain America," a lilting voice rumbled, getting the blonde leader to look over at Loki and his stomach twisted into knots at the green eyes that stared blatantly into his own. He stood his ground and crossed his arms in front of his chest, refusing to back down from the intense gaze that the demigod was giving him. Green eyes twinkled in mirth as his thin lips quirked slightly. Steve was unsure whether or not that was a good thing and whether or not the lanky man was approving of his decision or just amused at his reaction. "Tell me-"

"Hey, Spangles!" Tony suddenly call out, making the blonde turn his head to look at the brunette as he spoke. It was rude to interrupt someone when they were talking but if there was one thing that he was sure of, it was that Tony Stark did not really care what other people thought of him and if he had a point to make, he was going to make it whether people wanted him to or not. "Any chance you're staying in Manhattan once Fury's done glaring at us all with his one, good eye?"

Steve rose an eyebrow as he thought over the question. "I haven't really-"

"Great! You'll stay here!" The Captain's mouth opened a bit in shock at the sudden declaration as he stared at Tony with wide, disbelieving eyes. Did he seriously just tell him that he was moving in without even giving him a chance to mull it over? While it was definitely rude, he could not deny that it was really kind of Stark after they was that they had argued earlier when around Loki's scepter. He could not deny that Tony had proved him wrong time and time again, even going so far as to nearly get himself killed to save everyone. He knew that he was going to have to apologize to the blonde for his earlier declarations. "Granted, I'll have to do some renovations and all. Oh, we can get you caught up on-"

"We can all move in, my friend!" Thor call out loudly, jostling Steve from his thoughts. "You will not be lonely!"

"Right. Lonely..." Tony replied, sounding less pleased with the thought of the Avengers moving into his Tower. If it would give the brunette a chance to back out of his rash decision, he would offer up that he could live elsewhere; Steve was certain that it would be tense living together with the genius until he had managed to smooth things over with the brunette. Perhaps he could get him something as an act of good faith? A peace treaty of sorts.

"Captain," Loki began once more, getting the blonde to look over at him once more. The demigod was cradling his drink in his hand while his piercing eyes stared at the blonde. Steve momentarily felt naked underneath the stare, as if the brunette Asgardian could see right through him and into his bare soul. He repressed a shudder as he watched the lanky demigod carefully, not certain that the man was no longer going to put up a fight anymore. "How did you enjoy the fighting? Was it _thrilling_?"

He felt like he was being tested with the odd tone that Loki was speaking in. He had fought man times and the adrenaline rush was something that he enjoyed, but that did not mean that he enjoyed fighting. Steve liked protecting people, creating a personal shield between the innocent civilians and people like Loki, people who wanted nothing more than to snub them out of their own sick pleasure.

"Is there something wrong in your head?" Tony snapped, making the blonde frown at the sudden outburst. He was certain that the alcohol was supposed to loosen up the brunette, not wind him into a tight ball of rage. Granted, he had heard of some people who became more and more violent as they drank, mildly wondering if that was the genius's case. "Cap fights with a shield! Do you know what a shield is for? I'll give you a hint: it's not used for offense!" Was he trying to defend Steve? That was...odd, for lack of a better word. He would understand if the brunette was making fun of him at the same time, but he didn't think that he was.

"Someone's unconventional," Loki hummed as a small smirk curled upon his lips, his eyes watching the billionaire intently as the smirk grew wider. Steve looked between the both of them, unsure of what silent debate they were only privy to but when he opened his mouth to try to calm them both down, the green eyes turned to him as the thin lips curled into a smirk that he was certain meant that he would become dinner if he was not tread carefully with the demigod around. "Do tell me more," the voice purred like a satisfied cat.

"Hey, Thor, buddy," Tony cut in once more, stopping Steve before he answer the demigod once more, cutting him off. "Is there any way you can shut you your kid brother up; I mean, come on, he's getting out of hand!" Natasha muttered something that he did not pick up while Thor shrugged. Turning his attention back to the demigod that had surrendered, Steve froze at the way the green eyes were watching him. A chill ran along his spine as the thin lips curved into a dangerous smirk, a wet, pink tongue darting out from behind the lips to run along the rim of his glass. The green eyes sparkled with mischief and Steve could practically hear his heart hammering in his chest, feeling like a mouse having been cornered by a cat. It was ridiculous considering the fact that the demigod was not poised to pose a threat.

He kept his blue eyes on the svelte figure that lurked closer, assessing the situation and trying to keep himself from doing anything rash. A hand suddenly lashed out and Steve felt a pressure against his groin, a hand palming him before fingers curled and gave his clothed member a firm squeeze. Heat burned in his face and ears as he swung a fist at the brunette's face, solidly hitting his cheek and knocking the demigod off balance, making him his the floor. Glass shattered while Loki grunted and suddenly everyone was staring at him in wonder, making the Captain shift nervously.

"...We didn't do that kind of thing in my day," Steve muttered as an explanation, not wanting to go into depth about why he had punched Thor's adopted brother and knocked him flat on his behind.

"At all or just in public?" Loki retorted as he fluidly rose from his position on the floor, his lips curved back into an amused smirk as his green eyes roamed up and down the soldier's body. Steve suddenly wished that he could hit the demigod again if only to knock him unconscious so he would stop staring at him like he was his last chance for freedom.

"Peace, Man of Iron!" Thor's voice boomed loudly, his voice cutting through Steve's thoughts and drawing his attention towards the genius that was being held back by the blonde demigod, his fingers clawing at the air in a futile attempt to reach Loki.

"No one propositions Captain Spanx but me!" Tony snarled as he continued to try to grab the lanky brunette with the tip of his fingers, an angry expression on his face as he did so. A frown tugged at Steve's lips as he watched the playboy continue to claw after the amused demigod. He tried to ignore the way that the so-called God of Mischief had turned his attention away from Tony as he bickered with the other Avengers, his green eyes piercing as he watched the super soldier and licked his lips.

Steve could feel the small, blonde hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end while his mind quickly worked out the exits to the room as well as any potential items that the magic-wielding man could use to his advantage. Luckily, his glass had shattered into tiny shards and he was not certain that the brunette could use that to his advantage. Shifting his weight to the heels of his boots, the blonde crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed softly to himself, keeping the majority of his attention on the demigod but not being able to completely tune out Clint's complaining in the background. He kept the majority of his attention on the lanky self-proclaimed god, even though Steve considered him to be more of a magician, just to make sure that he was not up to any foul play when Tony's voice rose in pitch, his words cutting through Steve's mind with ease.

"-_Not_ long-legged blondes with flat chests who wear a spangly flag. No offense," Tony finished, leaving Steve wondering exactly what it was that Tony had said and why he was supposed to be offended or not. He really had to stop zoning out when the adrenaline wore off but all he really wanted to do was get a room away from Loki and catch up on the sleep that he had been escaping from as of recent.

"You still haven't answered my question, Captain," Loki pressed on as he stepped closer to Steve, edging into his personal space once more. "Would you be more receptive to that in private?" He asked again while smiling a charming smile that almost assuredly would have swept a dame right off of her feet. But the Captain was not a dame and he knew that the demigod was probably pressing his buttons and making him uncomfortable just to get a rise out of him. The blonde soldier was not going to engage in fisticuffs with a man that had already lost to them and admitted defeat so he was determined not to take the bait.

"That's it! It's _on_, Lord of the Emos!" the infamous creator of the Iron Man suit called out, lunging for the demigod once more while the Asgardian just chuckled and winked at Steve once more, making his ears and face burn in embarrassment while Tony hissed like a cat. The dark-haired man paid no heed to the son of Howard Stark, instead opening his mouth and making a gesture with his tongue that the blonde soldier could only describe as highly inappropriate.

"Let me go, Thor! He's trying to corrupt Captain America and that's _my_ job!" Tony yelled as he scrambled to free himself from the blonde Asgardian, still trying to lunge for the demigod.

"I could use another drink," Loki said, his voice having an odd rumble to it as he walked over to the bar before picking up a bottle of champagne. Looking over his shoulder, he grinned at the super soldier before turning to lean against the bar. "Would you care to join me, soldier out of time? I would _love_ the company..."

"Don't do it, Cap!" Tony shrieked. "He wants your cherry! _Save your virginity_!" Steve blushed even darker as he heard Natasha laugh in the background and amused sounds from the other Avengers while Thor tried to defend his brother by convincing the genius that Loki had "no need for the good Captain's cherries" and that he would not steal his virginity, either. At his declaration, Bruce howled with laughter and Steve never wanted to die from embarrassment as much in his life as that moment.

Turning his eyes back to the dark Asgardian, Steve's eyes widened as he bore witness to Loki running his tongue along the rim of the open bottle before plunging his wriggling tongue in and out of the opening.

Well... That certainly was awkward.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
